


Tales From Beyond the Stars

by Tundra0Dragon



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Short fic collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon
Summary: A collection of short fics, mostly requests. PLEASE check my bio before requesting a fic, thank you!
Relationships: Olimar/Olimar's Wife (Pikmin)
Kudos: 7





	Tales From Beyond the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted to Tumblr, a link can be found [here](https://gay-bulborb.tumblr.com/post/643583697624383489/fuzzy-videos)! (links to Tumblr). It was part of a prompt list style request!
> 
> The prompt was: things you said with too many miles between us.

A small child was tucked under Lina’s right arm, snuggled in closely. “... seems she fell asleep.” The mother spoke softly as she cuddled her daughter in. “Nova as well...” She gently took off the hat from the older boy, tucked under her left arm. 

“They’re going up fast.”  Olimar spoke softly as well, his exhaustion betrayed from his slow and gentle speech. “... Too fast.” 

“Feels that way, huh?” Lina laughed softly. “Could have  sworn it was just yesterday that we were walking out of the hospital with little baby Nova...”

Olimar nodded a little stiffly, a yawn escaping him. “I miss them... I miss all of you.”

Lina’s smile saddened as her ear twitched. Though the video feed was a little fuzzy – he was quite far out from  Hocotate – he could still see the subtleties of her movements. How her grip on the children tightened. How her earing bounced when her ear twitched. Even the slight falling of her smile. “We miss you too...” she whispered. 

“I’m almost done with this run. I’ll reach Renon tomorrow. Once everything is unloaded, I’ll grab a shipment to bring back straight to  Hocotate . It’ll take five days tops.”  Olimar promised, trying to smile. 

“And then how long until you’re put on your next assignment?”  Olimar’s flinch must have been  noticeable to her, as she looked down and let out a “I’m sorry...”

“No, I... understand. I have no idea when I’ll be pulled back out for another trip.”  Olimar sighed. This one was already breaching three months long, and he’d been to so many different planets... some familiar – Renon,  Koppai , and Enn were all common trading places – and many he wasn’t as familiar with. 

Lena let out a heavy sigh. “I just... I just think you don’t... you don’t stick up for yourself more. You need to start demanding more time off.”

“And if his response is to fire me?”

Lina was quiet after that. 

“I wish – I wish things were different. This was always meant to be temporary. But... I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel cornered. And with two kids in the mix now, we can’t take risks.” he was now pressing his fingers against his forehead, willing himself to not start crying over this. 

“I know...” she sighed, rubbing her kids’ arms. “I... I have an idea. If we take baby steps, it may work...”

Olimar looked up. “You mean... the grocery store?”

Lina nodded. “Yes. I... could go back to school. In business. Will be slow going.... I’d have to  schedule to make sure I’d be home for the kids, but...”

It’s all she ever wanted. A little grocery store to call her own. It’d be hard, given all the big chains that were around them, but... they could hope. And try. 

“If you think you can, go for it.”  Olimar smiled again, to try and give her some  confidence . “I think you can do it.”

“Thank you, dear...” she sighed. “I’ll... I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will.”

Whether or not she’d actually apply was up in the air. It’d been years sense she’d been in high school, having graduated nearly... fifteen years ago?  Olimar couldn’t quite remember. Any scores on the tests she took would be outdated... it’d be hard to get into collage now, and with how expensive it was...

“Maybe we can finally get you in too.” She carried on. Near impossible as their dreams were, it wouldn’t stop them from talking about them. “You can get into xenozoology just as you wanted...”

“That’d be nice...” For xenozoology, you needed two things: the degree itself, and a space faring license. His original plan was to get the license and get a part time job while he went to school. But soon after he left flight school... everything on  Hocotate changed so much, so quickly, he was unable to get into  college . It was as if tuition prices went up  overnight . 

And once Nova was born... he was stuck. 

“It could be fun. I’m sure the kids would love seeing all those strange animals...” Lina hummed a bit, pulling their daughter back up so that she wouldn’t fall over. 

“... it would be...”  Olimar sighed. 

Lina looked at her kids, then at  Olimar a bit. She sighed. “Listen,  hun ... I don’t know what will happen. I really don’t. But... We’ll figure this out, okay? We’ll figure this out...”

Olimar’s smile softened. “ Thanks dear... I’ll be home soon. I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too...”


End file.
